


Ultimate Hope's Peak

by Nazorin76



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, But basically everyone WILL love Makoto, F/M, Fix-It, Harems, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update, Spoilers, Tbh not sure how to tag the relationships cause I haven't decided how romantic they're gonna be yet, enemies to lovers speedrun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazorin76/pseuds/Nazorin76
Summary: Au where Makoto can prevent all of the murders by instilling Hope in each potential murderer by talking with them and becoming close friends with everyone in the class again…Makoto, a "normal, boring, average" person, trapped in a school with a bunch of wacko intimidating Ultimates...He gradually, one by one wins their HEARTS..... their TRUST and LOVE AND HOPE!!!!!  AND LUCK!!!!!!!
Relationships: Maizono Sayaka & Naegi Makoto, Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	Ultimate Hope's Peak

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the entire THH game. 
> 
> Also THH Is the only DGRP game I've beaten, so all characterizations etc are based solely on that.

Makoto found Sayaka milling about in the Main Area Hallway of the Dormitory on the 1st floor. 

Their last conversation repeated on loop in his mind. 

“ _I don’t have a girlfriend… Sayaka doesn’t have a boyfriend... There’s someone she’s interested in… …”_

He began to blush again as he remembered the way her eyes had stared deep into his...

He clutched the gift in his hand and held it over his excitedly beating heart. He really must be lucky if he was able to win a few gifts that he had a feeling Sayaka would like from the MonoMono Machine with just the few coins he’d found during their exploration of their limited free space …

He took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

_It’s fine, we talked a little yesterday, I’m just gonna give her this last thing and then I’ll back off. I’m sure she doesn’t /really/ want to hang out with me all the time anyway. She was just kidding about the whole assistant thing, but I can play along a little, right? I’m just going to make sure she’s really okay after what happened with the horrible tapes from outside…_

Makoto quickly shook his head to stop himself from thinking about that, including his own.

He steeled himself and psyched himself up before he approached her.

She looked over as he came near and gave a little wave and smile.

“Makoto! What are you up to?”

“Hi, Sayaka. I just found something in the school store and uh, I thought you might like it so…”

_Oh, good, she’s not being so formal and reserved anymore… I’d really just like her to feel comfortable talking to me, even though we basically just met…_

“Thanks for thinking of me, ehehe. You know, you’re the only one I can feel comfortable with here… You’re the only one I can trust.”

“!”

“That’s what you were thinking, weren’t you? That we should feel comfortable together?”

Makoto spluttered and looked away. 

_It is SO embarrassing when she does that and she’s RIGHT….maybe she really is psychic..._

“Eheheh, my intuition is just too good,” she giggled teasingly.

“R-Right…”

“Well, what was it you wanted to show me?”

“Oh! Right, it’s, uhm, this.”

He held out his closed hand. She held out her own hand, curious.

He gently placed the item in her palm and scratched his cheek, embarrassed.

Her composed expression lit up when she saw what it was - a rose-gold ring with a heart shaped decoration.

She gasped softly and held it up to see it better in the horrible artificial school lights, eyes sparkling.

“It’s called the ‘Love Status Ring,’” Makoto explained, though he figured she already knew.

“It said you wear it on one hand or another to signal your, uh, ‘love status,’ and uh, “On both, well, that’s just asking for catastrophe.” Sayaka giggled at that.

“Since we were just talking about, uh... d-dating last time.” 

_Which she was the one who brought it up first, so..._

“To receive something so wonderful makes me happy, but… To get it from you, Makoto… I can’t begin to describe the feeling…!”

Makoto smiled sheepishly as they both blushed.

“You know, so you can signal the person you like. Or give it to them, or something...”

Sayaka looked at him a little strangely and bit her lip. She looked conflicted, like she really wanted to say something but couldn’t.

It was a more raw expression than he was expecting and briefly wondered if he’d really made the right decision…

Her mask cracked, she struggles momentarily to regain her composure.

She blinks rapidly and Makoto thinks she may be starting to tear up.

Makoto takes this to mean he made a mistake and hurries to backpedal and try to comfort her.

They both step closer to a corner of the main area to talk more privately in case one of their classmates wanders over.

“I’m sorry,” Makoto hastily apologizes, “I know you said you have to put your feelings aside until we can get out of here. I just thought it would be a good way to remember that we’re going to get out of here, so you can follow your feelings…”

Makoto tells her that it’s a reminder that they will escape. They will all get out, and if nothing else, he’ll get her out, no matter what it takes.

She’s probably not the only one struggling, Makoto is also scared, and aren’t they all in this together?

Makoto also tells Sayaka that as the Ultimate Pop Star, she can comfort and bring hope and happiness to her fellow classmates.

_That was her dream wasn't it?_

_To spread joy and help people not be lonely?_

_Well, if this isn't the time to truly let her abilities shine, then I don't know what is._

“If we want a chance of making it through this, we have to work together. We have to support each other. We have to listen and understand each other.....

“And you can help us, all of us. Like you've already helped me.

“You've already done so much, Sayaka. Just being here with me, just talking. About middle school, about our dreams...

“I may not have a dream right now, but it'll be hard to find one if we don't get out of here, and I'm not leaving you or anyone else behind. We are _all_ going to get out together.

“But... I can't do it by myself. I'm gonna need some help... I think.....

“I think I just might need an *assistant.*

“You've already helped me so much.....

“I think we can both help everyone else too. Together.”

***

After Sayaka asks to switch rooms, Makoto talks to her a little before he goes to her room.

She just looked so scared and tired… He wished he could help her more...

She hugs him briefly.

"I'm sorry... For making you do this."

"No, not at all, it's no trouble, and I want to help you any way I can. If there's anything else I can do, just tell me. Please."

Sayaka wipes a tear from her lachrymose eyes and smiles, nodding.

That night, she sits on the edge of Makoto's bed... 

It's neat and tidy and pretty clean, considering she barged in in the middle of the night...

It smells like him…

A little like… ginger… and...vanilla bean…?

The notebook sits on the bedside table in front of her, open to a blank page.

She reaches out. She takes the pencil out of its holder and twirls it experimentally.

She closes her eyes and taps the eraser on her lips.

She pictures in her mind the message she intends to write, drafted earlier and edited entirely in her head.

Not that it was a long message.

She lowers her hand, shaking slightly.

The graphite touches the empty page.

***

Makoto sleeps happily if awkwardly in Sayaka's room. 

Of course he's respectful, he wouldn’t rummage through the drawers or anything like that. He does take just a quick look at anything in plain sight.

It’s pretty much the same as his room, just with a pink blanket, and whatever, like a sewing kit?

It smells like her… That sweet scent from earlier he couldn’t quite place, like a perfume, subtly wafting across the room...

The lingering feel of their comforting embrace warms his heart, and cheeks, in the dark. He covers his face with his hands and buries it into her pillow.

His determination to protect her grows stronger.

He hoped that whoever tried to get into her room had no malicious intent...

If he started to harbor doubt and suspicion in his classmates, who are his allies in this horrible situation, well... Distrust breeds distrust.

He had to believe.

Makoto drifts off into sleep...

Something wakes him in the middle of the night.

He's disoriented briefly - _Ah. Sayaka's room_...

He hears a soft knock at the door.

That must have been what woke him.

A chill (of fear) runs up his spine/through him as he remembers that someone tried to get into Sayaka's room last night...

Had they come back to try harder...?

He had promised Sayaka that he wouldn't open the door for anyone at all no matter what......

..... But...... What if it was Sayaka?

What if she needed his help?

Or even if it wasn't Sayaka... What if it was another classmate?

No one else knew they switched rooms...

Maybe the person last night wasn't ill meaning at all...?

What if they were scared and lonely and tired like the rest of them?

The doorbell rang eerily in the dark.

.......

Makoto sat up and padded out of bed, zipping his hoodie up to his chin and pulling his blazer tighter around him for some small sense of protection.

He crept to the door, almost tripping over his shoes on the floor.

There was no noise.

He swallowed and listened with his ear pressed to the wood while his heartbeat pounded.

He still couldn't hear anything.

These soundproof rooms were growing more menacing, more like cages than refuge, by the second...

Maybe they'd gone back to bed...?

( _I'm just gonna look... just a quick peek at who it is..._ )

He turned the handle as quietly as he could and opened the door a crack, peering out into the hallway...

It was...

Sayaka!

He opened the door the rest of the way and stage-whispered, "Sayaka?! What are you doing out?! Are you okay?!"

She nodded without meeting his gaze, tears streaming silently down her cheeks, shaking in the doorway with her arms wrapped around herself.

"Sayaka, what's wrong?"

Makoto stepped to the side to allow her through.

As soon as the door clicked shut, she burst into tears and threw her arms around Makoto's neck, sobbing into his shoulder.

Stunned, alarmed, and confused, Makoto slowly raised his arms and wrapped them hesitantly around her trembling back.

"S... Sayaka...?"

She wailed and wailed, muffled into his hood, shaking her head slightly.

She sank to her knees and Makoto kneeled with her, an awkward tangle of limbs on the floor, still locked in their embrace.

Makoto couldn't quite balance as he sat and fell back onto the floor with her on top of him.

Sayaka held on like he was the only raft in a stormy sea.

Hearing her beautiful, melodious voice crying so distressfully for the second time in as many days hurt his own heart.

She was crying right next to his ear, and he could definitely see how her voice could carry across a stadium.

It was also a little difficult for him to breathe with her tight grip around his neck, but he wasn't going to say anything just yet.

He knew she just needed this moment... And he would be there for her.

Even though he had no idea what happened, he knew something had, and she would tell him when she was ready. Or not. And if she didn't want to, then oh well. Nothing he can do about that.

A few minutes later, Sayaka was quieting down. 

His hoodie was totally soaked, he was probably half-deaf in that ear, and his whole leg was asleep from sitting on it funny, but honestly... it was worth it.

Sayaka was still trembling like a leaf, but she had calmed down enough to take a few deep breaths in between choked whimpers.

Makoto wondered if anyone had ever seen Sayaka like this...

He'd never even imagined she could be so vulnerable, and with / _him_ /...? They’d never even spoken before like two days ago… 

He didn't understand, but he'd do his best.

Even if he was just a nobody, and she was from a different world.

If she was fine with him, then that would have to be good enough for now.

She sniffled and finally sat back, wiping her rosey, tear-streaked face with her sleeves. She still didn't meet Makoto's eyes, and she also made no move to stand.

Makoto propped himself up on his elbows, then slowly sat up as well.

He awkwardly rubbed his cheek and neck, moist with her tears, with his own sleeve.

"S-Sorry..." She mumbled between hiccups.

"It's okay."

Sayaka looked about to protest, but Makoto gently interrupted, "No, really. Don't worry about it. It's okay."

She dabbed at her eyes again to hide a glance of incredulity. A hint of a wry smile pulled at the corner of her flower petal lips.

"I'm more worried about you, Sayaka. What...happened ? Are you...okay?"

She took a few calming breaths and shook her head as if to clear it, then nodded.

"Yes... I'm… I’m okay. Thank you... Makoto."

Makoto blushed at his name and looked away shyly, rubbing the already messy hair on the back of his head bashfully.

"You're, uh, welcome... Is there uh...anything else I can help with...? It's really late... Were you not able to sleep...?"

She shook her head, looking down at her hands now folded in her lap.

"Hm...... Do you want me to-uh..."

She looked up at him through glistening eyelashes, her big blue eyes shining with the last of her tears.

He gulped, half of his thoughts flying out the window.

After a moment of silence, he realized she was waiting for him to continue.

He gathered his thoughts and courage to form a complete sentence.

"... Uhm...... Would you like me to stay with you tonight?"

Both of their cheeks reddened in the darkness and they played a game of meeting and avoiding each other’s gaze.

Sayaka nodded, a tiny bow of her head. She dabbed at her eyes one last time.

Makoto slowly stood, shrugging his hoodie back into its neutral fit and offered her his hand.

She blinked at it and sniffled, then took it. She looked up at him and smiled that smile that made him feel like he could do anything.

He pulled her gently to her feet and they stood there in another awkward pause, still holding hands.

Makoto managed to break it by asking the next question, "So, uhm... Which room do you want to stay in...?"

She tilted her head back and forth slightly as though weighing her options.

"Well... We're already here anyway... We probably shouldn't go out anymore, you know since we / _did/_ agree to not go out at night after all... Plus, my bathroom has a lock, just in case~" she added with a teasing wink and a soft giggle that twinkled like a tiny bell.

Makoto nodded, agreeing that having an extra lock on the bathroom door would make a girl's room safer in the (hopefully not gonna happen) case of an attack-

" _Huh_?! " He got it belatedly and immediately flushed bright red. He let go of her hand and waved his arms frantically while stumbling over flustered denials.

Sayaka laughed at his delayed reaction, crystalline peals ringing out clearly in her voice, slightly hoarse from crying.

It was still beautiful, and even more so because that was the...truest he may have ever seen her.

She was so wonderful even without her perfect mask on all the time.

He really was the luckiest guy in the country to end up at Hope's Peak, Monokuma be damned!

The thought of that villain sobered him up right away, but he refused to let himself be dragged into his awful despair games!

He looked at Sayaka and saw her laughing freely, her big blue eyes, still red from crying, crinkled with an unguarded smile...

He knew that if he could bring any sort of happiness to Sayaka who was so understandably crushed by that sick video, if he could bring her any sort of hope of escape without playing by Monokuma's rules and murdering a classmate in this horrible prison...

Then he would just have to make sure that no one else would fall prey to the temptation of killing someone.

There had to be another way out.

He had to believe that.

If he could get Sayaka to believe that...to believe in him...

If he could get everyone else to believe, too...

Then that was just what he had to do.

If that was the only way, then he had to do it!

He didn't have a choice!

He would!

He barely knew how it happened in his euphoric daze, but somehow he and Sayaka laid down in her bed.

It was a bit of a squeeze for two people, not that either took up much space...

He waffled over what to do with his arms and finally laid on his side facing the wall away from her, fretting even as he felt his heavy eyelids drooping...

In the last moments of his consciousness, in which several thoughts all flew around his head at once, he felt Sayaka wrap her arms around him again from behind. She pressed herself into his back, and gently nuzzled into his neck.

Her scent surrounded him and he felt...

Safe.

After a moment he hesitantly interlaced one hand in hers. She softly squeezed his hand in response.

He had hope. If he had Sayaka with him on his side, he could do anything.

Even if they had to take small steps.

Even if they could only help and convince one person, that's one more than before.

With strengthened resolve and hope, he drifts off to a deep, restful sleep, the first since waking up here.

He had a dream...

Some sort of metaphorical, prophetic, weirdly familiar dream… 

Was it influenced by Sayaka's minor psychic abilities…? Or her “intuition”...

It had mixed messages...

The details were fuzzy and he could barely remember any of it…

Makoto vowed to be wary of the negative signs while believing and striving for the positive ones.

The next morning he wakes up to the morning announcement, nestled in Sayaka's bed.

As awful and annoying as Monokuma’s grating cackles are...

It's not as bad today. Because he believes in Sayaka.

And she believes in him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I've started the second dgrp game but that's it haha. I lost my save data somehow and got pissed, so I haven't played it since.
> 
> This fic is supposed to end up kinda long, but I'm already posting it in this sort of unfinished state. That seems to be the way with me these days, just....posting unpolished stuff. I'd like to flesh this chapter out a bit more, but it's been like over half a year and I haven't worked on it, so I figure I might as well share with the fandom?
> 
> I don't wanna beg for comments but they mean a lot to me and I'd like to know what you think ->w<-


End file.
